A to Z project Junjou style!
by Missus Ann
Summary: Each letter has a different word and plot. Hope you enjoy. It includes all three pairings.
1. A is for Animal

A is for Animal

[[Misaki x Usagi. Misaki's POV.]]

He touched me, he kissed me, he breathed sweet messages into my ear, he 'harassed' me. But most of all, he, Usagi-san, loved me. He loved me so much that he pretended to never get tired, and no matter what, he _always_ came back for more.

"U-usagi san," I said in a somewhat pleading tone. But not for him to stop; I loved him so much I wanted all he could give. I would be selfish, only for him.

"Misaki, do you want me to stop?" he said, as he raised a barely seen brow. Apparently he knew that I was enjoying it.

"No... I love you... Usagi-san... more..." I can't believe the words actually slipped from my mouth. It must be him. When I breathe in his scent, my mouth tastes sweet - once I breathe in his scent, I become intoxicated, like I become drunk from him.

"You're just like a puppy," he said. I pondered for a moment, but didn't get it.

"Huh?" I said curiously.

"You're just so adorable," he replied.

I thought. "But, I think you're more like a puppy than I am, or, more rather a wild animal," I heard the words slip from my mouth. I must've been thinking out loud.

"Oh, how so?" he said, raising a brow that could barely be seen in this dim lighting.

My cheeks warmed and my heart fluttered. "It's just that you always come back for more." I felt more warmth and my heart was now skipping beats as he moved closer.

"An animal, huh? Well, then I guess I'll always be an animal around you."

**A is for Animal END.**

Look forward to B.

* * *

**A/N: Back and Beta'd!**


	2. B is for Bombarded

B is for Bombarded

[[Misagi x Usagi, Usagi's POV]]

'_I know Haruhiko likes Misaki, but this is a little to much... I mean, really! He's filling our small apartment up with all this junk!_' I sighed.

"Tell him to stop if you don't like it," I said, while poking at Misaki's head.

"But, you won't let me call him, and you won't let me meet with him. How can I tell him?" Misaki said.

'_I suppose that's true... but... I don't trust Haruhiko,_' I thought.

"You could tell someone else to tell him," I suggested.

"Haruhiko is stubborn - like someone else I know," - he changed his eye direction from the gifts to me - "although names will not be stated, of course. Plus, he'd think you sent that person after him. You, of all people, should know that better than anyone." I sighed; he had a point there. He's becoming too sharp for my own good. Not smart, just sharp.

"Oh, I suppose you're right there," I said.

"Good. Now that you understand, I'll go call him," he said, as he went to pick up the phone to dial. I went and stopped him.

"I never said that you could call." I put the horn back on the receiver.

"But... I feel like I'm being suffocated in presents. Like I'm drowning. Bombarded by them," he said.

'_Bombarded?_' I thought. "Fine, but I'll be listening to make sure nothing he says is something I don't like," I replied.

I saw a slight smile on his face, but when he noticed I was looking, he frowned, as if angry, and said "Well, I guess that's okay... as long as this stops..."

**B is for Bombarded END.**

Look forward to C?


	3. C is for Chicken Pox

C is for Chicken Pox

[Nowaki x Hiroki]

Hiroki's POV

Fever, itchy rash, and not being able to move right because it itched so badly. I really regret not getting the shots for chicken pox when I could have. I grabbed my cellphone and called the school. "Hello, ah, it's Kamijo. Tell the dean that I won't be in today."

"Why?" Was he seriously… questioning me?

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"Because I want to know what to tell the Dean the reason for your absence is," he replied.

"Oh, right... I have the chicken pox," I said, frowning lightly.

"Ouch. Alright, I'll make sure to tell him." I wondered now if he really would.

Soon, I heard footsteps leading to a room. This room, to be exact. It was Nowaki, for sure. I hid my face as he opened the door.

"Hiro-san, breakfast is... why are you hiding?" I heard him walk closer. He pulled the blanket off of me. "Hiro-san... you have chicken pox," he said, placing his large hand on my forehead. "You have a fever, too," he said, frowning at the fact that I hadn't told him earlier.

"Yes, I have chicken pox, and don't touch me; you'll get it too!" I said, worrying about him only, of course.

He looked at me and laughed. "I already had chicken pox. You can only get it once in your life, so I'm safe." He smiled. I was relieved. He waited a little, and then said, "I'll go call off work, then I'll bring our food in here."

I looked at him, softly. "But..."

He looked at me once more. "But what? Aren't you hungry?" He knew what I meant when I said 'but', but he wasn't going to let me win. I knew that.

I sighed. "Yes... I am..."

Soon, he came back with our food and we ate. He cleared the food away, and we lay there, together, our hands intertwined.

The Next Week..

I was finally healed. And, after all that sleep, I woke up at 5:00 AM, before Nowaki. When I looked over at the man's face, it was covered in red spots. I screamed.

"Hiro...san?" he asked, obviously puzzled.

"I thought you said you already had the chicken pox," I said, sternly.

He looked more puzzled now than he had before, but as he went to rub his eye, he felt one of the lumps. "I must've had... something else... something very close, though."

"Idiot..." I said, smiling lightly at him.

He laughed a little, and then said, "Sorry, Hiro-san."

I sighed. "Well, as much of an idiot that you can sometimes be, I love you, Nowaki." My face burned as I said this, since I was blushing intensely. "I guess I won't be going back to work today after all, since I'll be here taking care of you because I _know_I've already had this."

He smiled, then kissed me. "I love you too, my little Hiro-san."

I looked at him. "What do you mean 'little'? Are you referring to my height? I'm still older than you, you know. And... hey! Are you listen-" He kissed me, and I shut my mouth, forgiving him once more.

**A/N: Okay... so this has taken me a long time, and I'm so sorry. I've been caught up in trying to get too many stories done. Forgive me? Welllll? How was it? I know you've all been waiting patiently for this. And lookie~ The little bars starting appearing because I'm now using Microsoft Office. Yaaaay. Expect many, and I literally mean **_**many**_ **updates soon~**


	4. D is for Dog

D is for Dog

[Nowaki x Hiroki]

[Yes.. still in Hiroki's POV]

"But Hiro-saann!" Nowaki said to me, unhappily.

"No means no, Nowaki!" He looked a bit disappointed.

"But... but look at his little face!" Nowaki said, and I looked down. That dog was giving me almost the same face Nowaki did! I was gonna crack!

"What's so good about a dog, anyway? I mean, sure, they're incredibly... Fine, you can keep him. But don't expect me to take care of him often," I said, and I meant it, too. I was busy with second semester ending and all.

He smiled at me, then at the dog, as if to say 'I won against Hiro-san!' Well, just so you know, he cheated! He used that face. The oh-so-cute-face that would make me allow him almost anything.

"Oh! I know what to call him! We should call him Junjou!" I looked at Nowaki when he said that.

'_Pure? That's like... the stupidest thing to name a dog... ever! Or anything else, for that matter._' I thought. I sighed. Things were going to be difficult from now on.

"Anyway, I'm leaving for work now. Don't let him in our room, and put him in the cage when you come to get me... if you do," I said, walking out the door, taking my time to get to work. I'd be really early if I rushed.

Slowly, and cautiously, I walked into my... well, Miyagi and my office. I expected to get a tackle hug, but there was nothing. Finally some peace and—

"Hiroki~ Shinobu-chin is in school and I miss him," he blurted out. "How annoying, right?" he continued.

"Well, at least he didn't beg you for a dog, knowing that there was no possible way for him to lose," I said, rubbing my temples.

"Wha-? Did Nowaki do that?" he asked. I simply nodded. "Oooooh! What kind? I wanna see! Can Shinobu and I come after school?" he pleaded.

"Siberian husky. And... uh... sure..." I said. He smiled at me, then a familiar bell rang, signalling first period. "Time for class..." I said, walking down the hall.

After School

"Usagi... Misaki... how are you two?" I asked, irritated. They were coming to see the dog, too.

"Good. Misaki's still the darn cutest thing there will ever be, so I don't see why he wants to see this puppy so bad, as it won't be as cute as him anyway," Usagi said, annoyed. Misaki just sighed, still clinging onto Usagi's arm. We all walked to my place, as Nowaki's car wouldn't fit us all. They didn't live far from me, anyway.

"Usagi-san," Misaki said, blushing furiously. Miyagi laughed and decided to take this as a chance to pick on Shinobu.

"You know, the puppy may not be as cute as my little Shinobu-chin here, but he definitely has a better attitude." Shinobu looked grumpily at Miyagi when that was said.

"Get a room you guys, god!" I screamed, unlocking the door to my apartment.

They all walked in and saw the place was a mess. They helped clean it, then left, so I could... 'deal' with Nowaki.

* * *

**D is for Dog. ENNDD. : D I'm baccccckkkk~ Anyway, I told you to be expecting updates, didn't I? Oh come on you guys, I know you can guess what the three couples did in each of their apartments that night. Mmmm.. It makes me happy to think about it! **

**-Insert fangirl-ish squeal here.-**

**My other stories might get updated soon too! Check them out, kay? And I'd love to hear any feedback on the stories, so just hit the wonderful review button!**


	5. E is for Eggs

E is for Eggs.

[Shinobu x Miyagi]

"Oi! Kid, what the hell smells so different?" he called to me as he walked out of the bedroom in which we had both been sleeping for quite some time now. I looked at him and frowned. He glared at me, probably thinking that I was saying it smelled bad or something.

"I decided to try to cook something other than cabbage related foods... I'm trying to make eggs. I don't know how they'll turn out, but even though I love cabbage, I know that you're starting to get sick from eating it day in and day out. I do care about your health, old man." I replied, returning the glare. I always loved cabbages, it was just something about them. But, if Miyagi couldn't eat them so often, then I would have to make sure that it didn't happen. I know that I said I wanted to make the cabbage recipes perfect before I made anything else, but if it's to help his health, then I will go against my own will.

_The most important thing to me should always be the health of my lover... right? It shouldn't matter what I make him, as long as he doesn't get sick and he's not allergic to it. I should be completely worried for this old idiot of a man, shouldn't I? He's been getting sick to his stomach a bit more every day. It's not like I know how to stop it, but, I can try what I know. Changing his eating habits, check. _I watched him as he ate the meal that I made him, and he started looking like he was worried.

After a bit more time of the watching him eat, he put down his fork on his plate which still contained a small amount of food. "Aren't you going to eat? I understand that you love cabbages, but not eating just because you didn't get any isn't healthy." My frown deepened. I did this because I was worried about him, not because I wanted him worried at me.

"I tested this dish on myself earlier, so I'm not that hungry at the moment," his eyes widened at the statement. It seemed he was shocked that I actually cared, or something. "Listen, I'm doing this because I'm worried about your health. So stop worrying about me, and just eat the food already. I don't want you to be sick." I didn't even know what I said until after I said it, causing a slight blush to appear on my face.

"Oh, Shinobu. You didn't have to make me eggs... because what I'm really hungry for is _you._" A blush appeared on my face before he continued. "I love you, Shinobu."

My frown turned into a slight smirk. "I love you, too, Miyagi."

* * *

"***Gasp* Look who it is! It's Ann, finally deciding to post a new chapter after how many months." I know that's something along the lines of what you're thinking, isn't it? I'm sorry! I just started writing other stories, and, well, got distracted. I'll try to update more. XD; Can't really promise anything, though. I still love Junjou, but I fell in love with D. Gray Man. I hope you guys still appreciate the update, and I promise; I'll try to update soon! I hope... maybe.. /shot. THANKS TO MY AWESOME, AMAZING, SPECTACULAR, COOL, BEAUTIFUL, PRETTY, WONDERFUL BETA-ER AND BEST FRIEND, MARY-J. :'D**


	6. F is for Family

F is for Family

There was something that Nowaki had always wanted. And, out of all the things he wanted, said thing was the thing that desired the most. Out of everything, he wanted to have people that he could spend time with. He wanted people that he could share millions of laughs with, and people that he could spend all his time with, no matter who they were, and what they were like to others. He wanted someone that he could tell things to get have them tease him for it. He wanted all the cons and pros of being a family man.

But, he didn't think that would happen any time soon. For one thing, Hiroki was most definitely not a female; how would he have children? He did not have a manwomb, you see. Nowaki thought this over many a times. Maybe there was a doctor somewhere that could make some kind of medicine that would enable him to become pregnant. No, that would be plain stupid. Maybe there was-- adoption. There was adoption, that's for sure.

Now the only thing that he had to think over was hoe to get Hiroki to agree. He knew that Hiroki would agree to almost anything, but to adopting a child? _He'll probably say that he's too busy with being a teacher, and that since I'm a doctor, we'll never have time. Well, there are such things as babysitters... And we certainly made enough money to pay a babysitter... but would I really trust my child with one? Would I really, if Hiroki and I did adopt a child, be able to trust the poor baby with a person that I did not know, and only had a few minutes to meet? No. I'm sure Hiroki and I can work something out..._ And so he started thinking of options.

He started coming up with a list of things that would be positive - and negative, sadly - about adopting a child. Well, for one thing, since it would be adoption, they could adopt one that was no longer a baby, and then they wouldn't have to worry about it keeping them awake all the time - they did that enough themselves, anyway - so they would be able to have enough time to..."relax", work, and take care of the child. If it was a female, they could help it get guys. I mean, come on, you can't say that wouldn't be fun to watch. There were actually few things he could think of that were negative. The only thing was, there would be less sex. They couldn't have their child walking in on that. Of course, after the child went to bed...

He smiled brightly as he pranced over to Hiroki, intending on asking him as soon as possible. Before he could let anything out, Hiroki glared at him. "Nowaki, from the way you walked over here, I know you're going to ask me for something ridiculous, but something that would make you happy, so while I do not know what it is - not that I really care - I accept." Nowaki shuddered at this, but smiled gleefully all the same.

"But... Hiroki, you don't even know what I was going to ask you," Nowaki began, and frowned lightly. He didn't want to have to fight for it, but he didn't want Hiroki to accept without knowing what he accepted, either. While that's the easy way out, he didn't want Hiroki to be angry when he came home with a child in his arms; thinking that Nowaki had cheated on him or something of the sort. "I was going to ask if we can adopt a child."

Hiroki's eyes grew wide as he looked up from his book and into the pleading eyes of his lover. "Nowaki, are you okay?" He asked skeptically. "I know you're the doctor... but, are you ill? Do you have a fever?" He put his hand on my forehead softly, but nothing was wrong. "Well, you don't have a fever... so you really want to adopt a child, huh?"

"Yeah... I think it would be a good experience for the both of us, and it'd also help whatever child we choose, plus the orphanedge. And what do we have to lose? We'll still be able to spend time together, and if we get one that's older than a baby, we won't have to worry about having to wake up in the middle of the night - or stop our activities - to attend to it. And, we have a lock on the bedroom door, so even if we would decide to do it, the child wouldn't be able to get in." Not a bad proposal, even Hiroki had to admit that. And, his mom had been looking forward to grandchildren...

He thought about it a bit more, then let out a small sigh. "Fine, I guess we can adopt a child. But I want a boy; neither of us know what girls have to go through in their life. Well, we know, but we don't know how it feels, what it's like, et cetera."

Something didn't seem right. Normally Hiroki would take awhile to persuade, unless he was really looking forward to something. Nowaki already knew what they were going to do for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter. Written in notepad, in under a half hour, I think. Uh, there might be spelling errors, but I don't have spellcheck at the moment. (Written in notepad, yo.) But there shouldn't be too many, anyway.**

**UH. UH. Yeah. Dedicated to Mary-J. And um, yeah.**

**Please review if you liked it. Or if you hated it. It makes me want to update faster, you know. C:**


	7. F is also for Friendship

F is for Friendship  
Miyagi x Shinobu

_No matter how you look at it, there has to be friendship in a relationship, correct? Well, to the normal human eye, there isn't much friendship in our relationship. Between Miyagi, who teases - and I mean that in more that one way, mind you - and I, who is a brat, which even I do not fail to admit. But there is friendship. The way he's so protective over me, the way he shows how he cares for me, the way he looks at me. Those are part of our relationship. But the way he eats my food, even when I mess it up... the way I can talk to him without really having to worry about what I say... There's so many things that contribute to the fact that not only are we lovers, but we're also friends. And I like being both._

_Our relationship is more about the love, and the him screwing me anywhere, and any time he wants, thing. Because you normally don't include those in a friendship. I mean, you may include the love, but certainly not the same kind. The love we have is deeper than the "I love you"s exchanged by friends unless their friendship is very great, then it might be the same. There's also the way we act toward each other, and people in way he saved me without even knowing me touched me. That's how I ended up with this man anyway._

_"Shinobu!" The man called, walking into the room slowly with a cheesy smile on his face._

I put my diary in my backpack and smiled at him. "Yes?"

"First off, what was that?"

_My diary... _

"It was schoolwork," I answered nervously. Somewhere inside me, part of myself was begging him not to check it.

"What subject?"

"Literature." He smirked. I frowned. _Of all the subjects... why did I say _that _one...?_

"Why don't you let me check it?" He asked me confidently and took the small notebook from my bag.

"B-Because," I started. _It's actually my diary... _My mind finished. The only thing I didn't want him to do was see the section that was dedicated to out... nightly activities. It turns out those were the first few pages he found. Filling to the brim with embarrassment, I fell face down on my pillow, while he stroked my cheek and smiled.

"How adorable..."

* * *

**Yes, I realize this is the second "F" prompt. The story behind that is, I was in study hall and found my original prompt list, and I didn't have F crossed off yet, so I thought I had to write it still. Well, it turns out that I have the other F prompt finished and posted already... Not wanting to waste this one, I decided to post it. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience, guys.**

**-Ann.**


End file.
